el camino lo completas con tus sueños
by shinky-mitsurugi
Summary: una llegada, la inquietud de algunos clanes y un rescate. Mi primer fic. solo pido perdon por la demora
1. prologo: pesadilla de un futuro

Bueno gente de todas partes aquí pongo mi primer fic espero que les guste. Dejen muxos reviews

para empezar les contare un poco de donde sale mi historia.

la historia comienza con un naruto muy triste, aunque se haya vuelto fuerte con ero-senin no puede hacer que sasuke vuelva a la aldea

en esto solo el apoyo ace que uno se pierda en el camino. sueños deseos y un amor que rompe mas de lo que parece.

prologo:

-

no se, sasuke, porque no vuelves- dice naruto en un sueño

-naruto-kun, naruto-kun-escucha a lo lejos

naruto mira y ve a la joven sakura llorando y corriendo a su lado

-!SAKURA-CHAN¡- dice naruto desconcertado con lo que veia

en eso el cuerpo de sakura es cortado en dos y naruto grita de la imprension

-oye baka- escucha otra voz la cual el reconocio al instante

-!SASUKE¡-Grita naruto al verlo ve como el llevava una ropa negra y la insignia de konoha-que bueno que volvis...- naruto no termino

-baka corre de una estupida vez-dijo justo cuando le ocurria lo mismo que le ocurrio a sakura

-!NO TU NO SASUKE¡-naruto corre hacia el y ve una persona llorando a todo dar, naruto ve a una mujer con los cabellos en la cara

-ehhh... ¿hinata?-al divisarla bien

-¿porque naruto-kun, porque?-dijo hinata

naruto se aleja y la ve cortada en dos, naruto no aguanto mas y rompio a llorar de dolor por lo que vio en eso escucha una voz

-si esto ocurre, perdoname naruto-kun- dice el extraño tenia, pelo azul marino oscuro, ojos verdes claros, blanca una camisa y negro los pantalones, tenia una espada de samurai que naruto diviso al momento-naruto-kun esto puede detenerse-

-tu¿tu los mataste?-dice naruto entrecortadamente comenzandose a enojar

-yo, no pero, el futuro se esta mostrando, si no te haces mas fuerte amigo mio- dice el desconocido que desaparece en una nube de humo

-no, entonce debo volverme mas fuerte- dice dice el rubio, cuando todo se pone negro y comienza a ver a lo lejos todos sus amigos en la puerta de konoha, se ve e el mismo lo cual lo impresiona y escucha

-se que este no es el momento de perdonar, pero debo hacer esto el futuro se hacerca-dice ese naruto de su sueño

el ve a los demas todos tristes, hasta sasuke estaba muy triste, en eso se ve salir hacia el bosque y ve al mismo joven que vio en el principio del sueño

-estoy completamente listo-dice el naruto del sueño frente a ese tipo

-algun dia los salvaras de lo que soñaste, por eso dejas konoha para que su muerte no ocurra- dice el joven

-hai, nunca los vere sufrir, solo esta vez- dice el rubio que se va con ese joven

naruto que vio a sus compañeros llorar desconsoladamente (hasta sasuke se le veia las ganas de derramar lagrimas), al verlos le produjo algo como si ese fuese lo que deberia hacer. Pero, antes de tomar un pesamiento claro, todo denuevo se torna negro y escucha la voz de ese joven

-no te preocupes, si los quieres ver a tu amigos contigo y viendo antes lo que va apasar que preferirias, a tus amigos llorar o morir-dijo la voz mientras naruto comenzaba a entender lo que sucedia

-en estas cirscunstancias y si no tango otra eleccion los prefiero verlos llorar. Pero, porque lloran yo nunca me iria- dice naruto que no escucha ninguna palabra

ese silencio atormentaba a naruto, hasta que ese joven sale

-la verdad, eso lo descubriras por tu cuenta, solo recuerda. QUE ESOS DESTINOS LOS DECIDES TU, LA LIBERTAD TIENE SU PRECIO, Y LA PAZ TAMBIEN- dice el joven que desaparece

Naruto en su cama despierta desconcertado sin saber con toda claridad de lo que soño

-sere mas fuerte- dice naruto con unas lagrimas

bueno aqui les dejo el prologo

el siguiente episodio: Una Llegada, esto no es verdad

ahi se descubre quien es ese joven¿sera verdad ese sueño?, que ocurrira en ese futuro

no sean malos con sus reviews, solo den ideas para ponerlas

pondre muchas cosas para que les interesen a todos tendra unos poderosos romances, comedia, tragedia, y dolores que solo a un maniatico como yo se les ocurririera poner

Saludos se despide shinky-mitsurugi


	2. una llegada

naruto es propiedad de kishimoto esto ojala que fuera parte de la serie pero no es jajajaja XD

hola les dejo el primer episodio de este fic. Espero que pongan reviews, no sean asi si lo leen pongan uno pliss

nota:

-- hablan los personajes

""piensan los personajes

primer episodio: Una llegada

en la mañana naruto despus de desayunar camina por la aldea de konoha pensando en lo que habia soñado no sabia si era verdad o mentira lo que habia soñado, porque para el fue tan real. En eso una persona lo quita de sus raros pensamientos sobre su sueño

-naruto... oye naruto-dice la persona, naruto sale de sus pensamiento

-he... hola sakura-chan-dice naruto con tono medio triste "ojala que no ocurra" piensa

-en que piensas naruto ¿ocurre algo?-dice sakura, con eso naruto sale completamente de sus pensamiento

-he...he...no sakura-chan no ocurre nada solo estaba pensando en cosas mias-dice naruto mas calmado

-bueno eso ya no importa-dice sakura preocupada al principio, pero luego se calma-naruto tsunade-sama te necesita en la torre del hokage de inmediato-

-bueno vamos- dice naruto

-hai vamos-dice la peli rosa

"espero que no ocurra nunca, tal vez si fue un sueño, pero yo no sueño con esas cosas" eso pensaba naruto en el viaje hacia la torre. Al llega a la torre tsunade los deja entrar de inmediato

-que es lo que necesitas vieja tsunade- dice naruto con los barzos en la cabeza

-en primera no soy vieja, y en segunda te tengo una mision-dice cortante tsunade

-esta bien, ¿dime que tengo que hacer?-dice con tono despreocupado

-tu mision es esperar a un joven que viene a unirse a nuestra aldea, no sabemos los detayes, pero lo que si sabemos que el vera tu cinta de konoha y te reconocera, todos los ninjas estan avisados de su llegada asi que tu mision es esperarlo y darle hospedaje hasta nuevo aviso, entendido-dice tsunade

-y porque lo tengo que hacer yo, no me puedes dar una mision mas dificil-dice naruto un poco molesto

-no porque esta mision no es lo que parece el es un chico de tu misma edad pero es tan fuerte como nadie se imagina. El se fue de su aldea porque se sentia muy fuerte para esa aldea asi que por eso me pidio que comenzara un entrenamiento en esta aldea por un corto periodo de tiempo-dice tsunade

-bueno esta bien lo unico que espero es que sea fuerte "porque si no me voy a aburrir con ese tipo"-dice naruto

-no te preocupes si fuese de esta aldea el seria un jounin ahora-dice tsunade con una risa

-si claro mejor me voy a esperar a ese tipo para saber que tiene de esperar-dice el rubio molesto y se va

tsunade al no saber quien era ese tipo, lo unico de informacion que tenia era que necesitaba estancia, ademas naruto le faltaba mucha practica en ese tiempo. En el camino hacia la puerta de konoha va a pedir dos ramen a ichiraku para llevar, pero se encuentra con una joven muy bonita con el pelo largo azul

-naruto-kun ...hola- dice la joven timidamente

-hola hinata- dice naruto apurado

-¿qu...que haces tan ra...rapido naruto-kun?-dice tartamudeando como siempre la joven hinata cuando esta con el rubio

-es que tengo una mision y tengo que apurarme-dice rapidamente-nos vemos luego hinata-sale muy apresurado

en el trayecto solo naruto piensa en esa pesadilla en sus pensamientos dice que esto le tiene mala espina. Al llegar naruto se sienta en una roca a esperar, asi pasaron minutos, luego de una hora y media una sombra se noto en la entrada. Naruto al divisar a esa persona que se comienza a no tar se comienza a dar cuenta que es igual al tipo de su sueño, un joven de la misma edad de naruto con el pelo negro recogido en una cola ojos color verde claro, su ropa que era con una camisa azul y unos pantalones azules oscuros, la misma espada esa mirada que hizo a naruto tomar una pose defensiva.

-Hola, veo que eres de esta aldea, espero que seas fuerte por que le pedi a la hokage de la aldea que me esperara alguien fuerte- dice el joven viendo detenidamente a naruto

-oye, oye tu eres impacto de mi imaginacion solo eres una imaginacion-dice naruto confuso por la persona que miraba

-epa epa ¿que diblos estas diciendo?- dice el joven con una mirada seria

naruto lo apunta con el dedo-tu, ¿quien eres tu?, tu estuviste en mis sueños ¿no es cierto?-dice desconcertandose a cada momento que pasaba

-mi nombre es shinky-dice calmado (jeje quise salir es que pronto veran porque salgo, tengo mucho que ver en esta historia)-y lo segundo te lo respondere despues de hablar con tu hokage-

-HE he entonce si estuviste-dice naruto molesto y recordando lo que soño

-mmm... eso en este momento no te puedo responder-dice shinky extrañado

-vale, vale te llevare donde la vieja tsunade para seber la verdad-dice un molesto naruto

-bueno nos vamos... una pregunta ¿como te llamas?-dice con un poco de interes

-bueno yo me llamo Uzumaki Naruto-dice dice el rubio exasperado

-bueno entonces vamos donde la vieja tsunade como le dices tu-dice shinky sonriendo

-vamos rapido-dice naruto viendo muy contento a ese joven se apura en ir para saber la verdad

en el camino shinky comienza a preguntar a naruto del lugar como es y cosas por ese estilo, hasta que llegan a la torre de los hokages, naruto esperando impresion en la cara de shinky lo unico que ve es una cara de felicidad.

-sabes mi sueño es convertirme en el hokage-dice un decidido naruto

-jajaja, enserio espero que seas un buen hokage-dice shinky riendo

-oye porque ries ¿acaso te parece tonto?-dice un naruto enojado

-no, no es eso solo que estar ahi lo encuentro muy aburrido, y segundo que no tengo sueño todavia- dice shinky dejando de reir

naruto comprendio un poco de risa de shinky, por que si uno no tiene un sueño eso se sentiria, comenzaba a pensar naruto cunado entraban los dos a la torre de la quinta hokage, al llegar naruto toca la puerta

-pase- dice tsunade

-hola vieja tsunade-dice un naruto feliz por no demorarse en esa mision

-bien naruto has cumplido tu mision naruto-dice tsunade acomodandose en su asiento

-si-dice naruto haciendo una seña para que entrara shinky-pasa shinky-

al entrar shinky tsunade lo queda mirando de reojo y quedo un poco perpleja al verlo directamente a los ojos

-Hola hokage-sama es un placer conocerla-dice un shinky calmado

-asi que eres tu-dice tsunade calmandose-naruto espera afuera tengo que hablar con shinky a solas-

-A, porque tengo que esperar afuera, no me voy a quedar- dice naruto enojado

-solo sal naruto sera un tiempo corto-dice la hokage enojada

naruto sale enojado, pasan unos minutos antes de que shinky salga con una insignia de konoha no muy feliz que digamos

-shinky-kun ¿pasa algo?-dice el rubio preocupado al ver a su nuevo amigo triste

-a naruto no es por molestarte pero quiero ir a un lugar de entrenamiento para entrenar-dice shinky con tono serio

-ok, pero shinky ¿que te dijo tsunade-baachan?-dice naruto

-bueno solo me dijo que comenzaria con un rango medio alto como chunnin de esta aldea- dice shinky poniendose la cinta de konoha

-OOO es muy bueno saberlo, sabes mejor vamos al lugar de entrenamiento-dice naruto mirando a shinky

-ok vamos-dice shinky

en el camino un silencio perduro por los pensamiento de los dos, al llegar shinky la inspecciona con los ojos mirando todo alrededor

-creo que estamos solos-dice shinky terminando dar toda una vuelta por el lado

-si eso parece, pero me vas a decir lo que te pregunte en la mañana-dice el rubio esperando la respuesta

-bueno, te propongo algo naruto-dice el joven mirando el cielo que se estaba oscureciendo

-bueno ¿de que se trata?-dice naruto interesado

-ok, se trata de que si tu me vences te dire toda la verdad, pero si no me ganas, te dire lo que para mi es necesario decirte-dice shinky mirando interesado la respuesta de naruto

-buano acepto porque no he tenido una buena pelea hasta ahora y quiero saber la verdad-dice naruto emocionado

-bueno empezamos ahora hasta que uno de los dos no pueda mas-dice shinky dejando su espada y preparandoce

-bueno empecemos-dice naruto preparado

continuara...

el proximo episodio: naruto v/s shinky.

una pelea que puede terminar con cualquier victoria, o no, ya que solo se vera accion en el siguiente episodio

que les parecio este primer episodio, espero que pongan reviews con sus comentarios, criticas y todo lo quieran decir, no me critiquen mucho si yo salgo, creo que tengo algo bueno pensado esa es la razon por la que salgo.

me despido yo con un saludo solo espero que salgan reviews

shinky-mitsurugi


	3. Naruto VS Shinky

Hola aqui les dejo el espisodio 2 de mi fic. Espero que les guste DEJEN REVIEWS con todos sus comentarios y quejas

Nota:

-Lo que dicen los personajes-

"pensamientos de los personajes"

Capitulo 2: Naruto v/s Shinky

En el capitulo anterior:

-creo que estamos solos-dice shinky terminando der toda una vuelta por el lado

-si eso parece, pero me vas a decir lo que te pregunte en la mañana-dice naruto esperando la respuesta

-bueno, te propongo algo naruto-dice shinky mirando el cielo que se estaba oscureciendo

-bueno ¿de que se trata?-dice naruto interesado

-ok, se trata de que si tu me vences te dire toda la verdad, pero si no me ganas, te dire lo que para mi es necesario decirte-dice shinky mirando interesado la respuesta de naruto

-buano acepto porque no he tenido una buena pelea hasta ahora y quiero saber la verdad-dice naruto emocionado

-bueno empezamos ahora hasta que uno de los dos no pueda mas-dice shinky dejando su espada y preparandoce

-bueno empecemos-dice naruto preparado

Shinky en ese momento sonrie esperando el ataque de Naruto que pensaba que esto iba a ser mas rapido de lo que pensaba. Naruto corre hacia shinkyy le comienza a dar de golpes, que shinky esquiba con facilidad

-bueno creo que a tu taijutsu le falta mucha practica- dice Shinky esquivando todos los ataques del rubio

-demonios creo que tendre que utilizar la fuerza jutsu multiclones de sombra (le pongo asi porque el nombre en japones me cuesta XD)-dice naruto creando 6 copias

-mmm... buen jutsu pero contra mi no servira-dice Shinky calmado mirando a Naruto enojandose

-¡TE LAS VERAS CON NOSOTROSOS A EL!-dice con mucha fuerza Naruto

En una parte no muy lejana de la pelea un joven de cabellos largos y azules caminaba sin rumbo alguno pensando en muchas cosas, en especial en su amor que era el rubio. Si, Hinata camina en rumbo al bosque para pensar en Naruto pero escucha los gritos de este que la intrigan y va corriendo al sector de la pelea. Ella al llegar ve a muchos Narutos atacando a un tipo que ella no conocia pero vio que ese tipo no atacaba. Naruto peleaba con tanto esmero que le sorprendio como esa persona los esquivaba, sorprendida decidio quedarse en un arbol cercano a ve r la pelea

-Naruto-Kun- dijo timidamente para ella misma

-demonios- dijo Naruto que atacaba a Shinky sin ningun resultado- tengo que pensar... A YA SE,¡PREPARATE SHINKY!-dice mas alegre

-esta bien sorprendeme-dice Shinky esperando el ataque del rubio

Naruto crea un clon con este comienza a formar rapidamente una esfera de chakra que se comienza a formar. Naruto comienza a correr hacia Shinky

-Rasen...-Naruto no alcansa a terminar, no se da cuenta de que Shinky se le escabuyo y estaba detras de el-co...¿como lo has hecho?-dijo atonito

-es sencillo si te mantienes a un constante pulso de chakra en tu cuerpo, puedes moverte mas rapido-dice sonriendo a naruto justo cuando lo saca volando

-diablos- dice Naruto atonito con la fuerza y velocidad que alcanzo Shinky

-calmate naruto, rindete te contare con calma lo que necesitas saber de mi- dice calmado mirando a los ojos del rubio

-¡NUNCA ME HE RENDIDO Y NO LO HARE AHORA!-dice acumulando chakra-tal vez paresca que no tengo fuerza para ganarte pero e vencido a mejores JUTSU REPLICACION MASIVA DE SOMBRA- dice el gritando

En la aldea de la hoja, especificamente en la torre del Hokage.Sakura que estaba con la hokage, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten y Neji. Hablaban de asuntos cuando...

BOOOOOM

la explosion de los clones de Naruto tomo una forma de explosion que ellos vieron por la ventana

-¿que fue esa explosion?-dice Sakura

-mmm...-comienza a pensar Neji Hyuga

-que sucede, ir seria muy problematico-dice shikamaru

-¡NO!, tenemos que ir-dice estupefacto Neji

-¿porque Neji?-dice TenTen

-por...porque hay dos chakras, pero uno se esta manifestando de manera demasiado fuerte, pero...-Neji cada vez mas asombrado

-¿pero, pero que?-dicen todos

-el otro tiene mas chakra es obvio que el que se esta manifestando va a perder-dice Neji cortante

-¿pero que ocurre con eso?-dice la Hokage preocupada con la conversacion

-vamos, la cuestion es la batalla de un chakra rojo contra uno verde claro-dice Neji

-¿QUE?-dice Sakura y la Hokage a las cuales se les ocurrio altiro cual era el del rojo

-si y el rojo va a perder-dice Neji recordando donde vio el chakra -"Naruto contra quien estas peleando"-piensa

-vamos tenemos que ver quienes dan tanto alboroto "que sucede Naruto"-dice Sakura

al irse muchas explosiones en su camino. Y al llegar, Naruto estaba en el piso con Shinky a un lado de el mirandolo seriamente

-y te rindes-dice cortante Shinky

-he...no nunca-dice un exausto Naruto que con sus ultimas fuerzas crea 5 clones de sombra

-ja eso no mas te queda Naruto-kun-dice el jonven de ojos verdes mirandolo serio

Todos quedaron impresionados viendo la escena siguiente donde Shinky desaparecia y luego de unos segundos todo los clones de sombra desaparecian

-es inhumano esa velocidad-decian todos imprecionados. Tenten al darse cuenta de un arbol ve a Hinata llorando, ella se acerca

-Hinata ¿que ocurre?- dice Tenten

-¿Naruto-kun ya se rindio?-dice sonrojada con las lagrimas que le rodaban por las mejillas

-no te preocupes por el Hinata el no se rendira ya lo conoces-dice Tenten abrazando a Hinata

-no, no lo entiendes, el no puede ganar-dice Hinata que comienza a llorar de nuevo

Tenten la abraza, sin entender nada cuando se escuchaba la caida de Naruto al piso cuando se escucha

-ya, Naruto has demostrado toda tu garra y colmillo pero esto debe terminar o perdaras la vida- dijo cortante Shinky

-diablos, diablos. Sabes pense que te podria ganar pero esto demuestra cuanto me falta, asi que...-decia Naruto con todos pendientes de esas palabras a los cuales Naruto ni Shinky se percataron de su presencia- me rindo- dijo cansado levantandose

-Bueno te contare, pero primero vamos a tu casa porque hay mucha gente que miro esta batalla- dice Shinky mirando a todos

todos quedaron desconcertado, por la mirada de Shinky que se clavaba en ellos, exepto Hinata y Neji que mas que mal, estaban felices porque Naruto se rindio. Naruto al levantarse comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia Shinky

-de verdad me molesta rendirme, pero me demuestras que de verdad me falta un largo camino por recorrer si quiero cumplir mi sueño-dice Naruto resignado

-eso Naruto es un camino que solo tu debes seguir, tu sueño lo cumpliras si mejoras. Pero vamos a tu casa ahi te cuento con calma-dice Shinky comenzando a saltar al arbol

Naruto y Shinky se van dejando a todos con la mirada perpleja por la desicion de Naruto

-nunca me imagine ver a Naruto rendirse, nunca- dice Sakura extupefacta

-esa decicion fue la mejor-dice Neji con la mirada de pena

-¿a que te refieres?-dicen todos menos Neji y Hinata que se encontraban mirando el lugar donde se habia hido Shinky y Naruto

-que Naruto-kun nunca tuvo oportunidad con ese sujeto-dice Hinata con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

-si, es verdad, el nunca tuvo oportunidad-dice la hokage que hace que todos se impresionara, sabiendo que el nunca se rinde

-¿es verdad hokage-sama el nunca le puede ganar?- dicen Sakura y Hinata

-ahora no, veremos que es lo que pasa-dice la hokage y desaparece

Todos se van mientras en el pequeño departamento del rubio Shinky y Naruto entran, estos al entrar en la desordenada chosa, por asi decir de lo sucia que estaba, Naruto se acuesta y Shinky se sienta en un cojin, y los dos se quedan en silencio.

-ya ¿me vas a decir?-dice Naruto

-si, te contare lo que en este momento necesitas saber de mi- dice Shinky mirando el cielo

Continuara...

Que ocurrira, que sera lo que Shinky le diga a Naruto

Proximo capitulo: verdad, un pasado parecido

el odio de Naruto por su aldea se notara

GRAXIAS DEJEN REVIEWS

CHAO POR shinkymitsurugi


	4. Verdad, un pasado parecido

hola, para ser sincero no lei mi primer review, eso me ase ser un idiota (eso creo) XD lo he leido y si voy a mejorar por el bien que me den buena nota para este fic

para este episodio es mas de recuerdo: _ recuerdo de los personajes._

Capitulo 3: verdad, un pasado parecido

En el capitulo anterior:

Todos se van mientras en el pequeño departamento de Naruto Shinky y Naruto entran, Naruto se acuesta

-ya ¿me vas a decir?-dice Naruto

-si, te contare lo que en este momento necesitas saber de mi- dice Shinky mirando el cielo

-ya y ¿que me vas a contar?- dice el rubio con una expresion muy feliz acostado mirando ha shinky

-te contare... la historia de mi vida y la respuesta a tu pregunta-Dice el joven acomodandose en el cojin

-ok cuenta de una vez la noche es joven-dice Naruto

-bueno comenzare con mi vida...-Dice Shinky recordando-todo comenzo cuando tenia unos 7 años...

_-hijo necesito hablar contigo- Dice un hombre de unos 38 años con el pelo negro, ojos verde oscuro y ropa totalmente blanca_

_-hai, papa- Dice el niño_

_al entrar a un cuarto grande, con una pequeña sala de estar hacia un rincon, lo demas era un lugar de entrenamiento_

_-¿que me querias decir pader?-Dice el niño con una sonrisa_

_-la verdad Shinky hemos venido, a que te entrege esto-_mientras sacaba una espada -_esta fue una de las espadas mas buenas en nuestra familia durante las peleas intarnas de Konoha-_

_-y ¿que ocurrio en Konoha padre?-dice Shinky mirando serio a su padre_

_-las peleas internas provocadas por nuestro clan, lo cual desunio a la aldea, lo cual tubo como resultado nuestra huida de Konoha para evitar problemas-Dice el papa de Shinky mirando el piso_

_-papa, entonces ¿alla hay gente fuerte?-Dice el joven con seriedad_

_-si, pero nosotros tenemos prohibido ir-dice el padre entrecortadamente_

_-entonces si dejo de ser del clan podre conocer gente mas fuerte-dice Shinky finalmente_

_-Criajo estupido-Dice el hombre pegandole un fuerte manotazo-y yo creia que no eras como tu hermano, por eso te hiba dar el poder de ser el lider del clan, pero con esa actitud no se puede, quedas deseredado-Dice el padre enojado_

_-pero, pero...- dice el niño llorando con la mano en la mejilla donde le habian pegado_

_-no nada, si quieres vol ver a ser una para el lider debes vencer a todos los que suieran el puesto-Dice finalmente el padre_

-Ahi me quede solo pensando en el dolor que sentia-Dice Shinky mirando a Naruto-el desprecio me comenzo a llegar de mi pueblo, solo desprecio veia-dice mirando el cielo-hasta que me vi obligado a entrenar por mi cuenta, en ese tiempo lo unico que comenze a sentir fue, odio contra mi pueblo, me sentia obligado a mejorar cada dia para no caer como lo hizo mi hermano que lo que me contaron, murio en un enfrentamiento. En eso mi padre me intentaba recapacitar para dejar de practicar...

_En un pequeño bosque se veia a un niño de unos 10 años entrenando hasta caer exausto_

_-hijo si sigues entrenando moriras ya resignate, ya sbes que hay mejores para ese puesto-dice el padre de Shinky un poco mas viejo_

_-no padre, talvez si me intereso por el puesto, todacia no lo se, lo unico que se, es que me quiero demostrar que puedo ser un buen samurai para ser el lider del clan Mitsurugi-dice el chico tirado en el piso_

_-hijo ya me lo has demostrado t...-el padre no alcanza a terminar_

_-YA Y QUE SABES TU, MI TRABAJO TALVEZ, UN DIA SERA INULTIL, Y NO QUIERO LLEGAR A ESE MOMENTO-dice Shinky gritando_

_-hijo-dice finlemente el padre- si encuentras que es lo mejor te dejare, pero recuerda si tomas el camino hacia tu propia libertad no volveras nunca mas a tu hogar-_

_-¿pero padre?-dice el niño con unas lagrimas_

_-he dicho-dice el padre y se va_

_-NOOOOO-dice el niño llorando en el piso-entonces mejorare y me tendras que soportar a tu lado padre, como lider del clan-dice llorando en el piso_

-asi fue como termine dejando mi casa a mis amigos y a todo, solo por la libertad de entrenar en paz e inquietud-dice Shinky con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

-nunca pense que tu vida ayaido asi "asi que a eso se referia"-dice Naruto mirando con una pena-yo tambien sufri mucho lo unco que queria era amor y siempre recibia dolor de parte de los aldeanos de esta aldea-

-pesar por ti Naruto, pero mi historia no termina aqui-dice cuando el rubio comenzo a prestarle de nuevo atencion-para mi solo queria demostrarme y demostrarle a mi clan que podia ser mejor que ellos, haci que entrene por mi cuenta por michos años, hasta el dia en que mi padre dejaba el poder a la persona que ganara un torneo interno de la familia Mitsurugi...

_estaba Shinky de unos 13 años en la entrada de su ex casa miradola con odio en sus ojo, al lo lejos se comienzan a ver muchas personas que entraban sin ver al joven_

_-bueno aca voy a terminar con lo que no termine-dice el joven decicido y entrando en la casa todos lo miran _

_-su nombre para inscribirlo-dice una señora de 43 años con los mismos ojos de su padre que estaba en el otro costado mirando asombado a su hijo_

_-mi nombre he, Mitsurugi Shinky-lo dice como si nada y de todos los lado s la gente comienza a murmurar cosas de el_

_-ok-dice la señora intimidada con la expresion del chico_

_Al comenzar el combate la gente caia de forma rapida, al llegar a algunos puntos donde se veia el dolor de esas personas. Al ver a Shinky se ve venciendo a cada uno que le toca con una facilidad que dejaba a todos impresionado. De un momento a otro llego el final en donde sin darse cuenta le toco a Shinky contra su propio padre_

_-¿y tu vas a pelear?-dice sarcasticamente Shinky_

_-si hijo, la verdad si gano quiero ser yo quien elija al que deberia ser el lider del clan-dice el padre serio, cuando sono una campana que daba el inicio de esa ultima pelea_

_al comienzo Shinky y su padre se movian cautelisos, cuando su padre ataco sin previo aviso. Al llegar donde estaba Shinky el no estaba, estaba detras de su padre cuando le da un golpe en la espalda lo cual lo saca volando hacia el fondo del rin o sector donde peleaban_

_-veo que has mejorado hijo-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa_

_-si y he aprendido mas de lo tu crees, gracias a mi confianza en mi mismo-dice Shinky cuando desaparece y le da un zape en la nuca a su padre el cual lo deja inconciente en un instante-ya he terminado, yo quiero que ustedes señores del clan Mitsurugi que ahora elijan a su lider yo no sere, lo unico que hice aca fue ver mis habilidades para pelear y ahora pedire solo una cosa. Que me den una copia de las tecnicas del clan para aprenderla de la mejor forma posible-al decir eso la señora que inscribia le entraga ena caja llena de pergaminos- mira, madre la verdad no queria que esto terminara asi pero mi deber es mejorar para no ser uno mas de este clan, por eso me voy a volver un ninja donde he escuchado, que son fuertes, los cuales yo quiero enfrentar-al terminar Shinky sale dejando a todo su clan con la boca abierta en especial su madre que comienza a llorar_

-al terminar el torneo tome esa decicion de dejar mi pueblo y todo atra, una porque sabia que no hiba a durar y dos por que ser lider no es lo mio-dice Shinky con una sonrisa al ver a Naruto como si entendiera lo que el le intenta decir

-¿pero porque no te quedaste en tu aldea?-dice Naruto intentando comprender todo eso

-la verda es que ahi no era querido por otras razones que no son de responder en este momento-dice el joven mierando por la ventana con los ojos verdes

-si no quieres decirmelo comprendo, y lo segundo me lo vas a decir-dice el rubio que comienza a atormentarse por dentro

-si te la respondere. Para empezar ya te dije mi nombre en ese recuerdo que es Mitsurugi Shinky, alguna vez has oido del gekeigenkai de esa familia-dice Shinky mirandolo seriamente

-la verdad no-dice Naruto intentando comprender

-la verdad nunca me ha gustado mi porder por que es un poder fuera de lo comun-dice el con palabra que comienzan a dar mas duda a Naruto-ese poder fuera de lo comun un miembro del clan le pone el nombre que quiera por eso yo le puse "viste interna", la cual consiste en entrara en los pensamientos de las personas a las cuale uno mire o a cualquier distandia si comienza a verlo-al terminar Naruto comenzo a procesar toda la informacion

-HEEEEY, tu me espiaste cuando estaba dormido, sabes mis secretos- comenzo a culpar a Shinky con el dedo

-no- al oir esa respiesta el rubio se ecosto denuevo y suspiro de alegria-la verdad yo entre para ver que siente, con eso veo que temes que algo le suceda a tus amigos, siendo que en esta aldea siempre has sufrido-dice Shinky

-si, ¿pero como lo sabes?-dice Naruto extrañado por tanta repuesta

-la verdad me di cuenta cuando peleamos, tu comenzaste a emitir un chakra rojo, lo cual me hiso entender que tu tienes al Kyubi dentro tuyo-al desirlo Naruto comenzo a mirar el piso de forma triste-y como mi clan pertenecio a Konoha yo sabia esa historia-

-si cuando era joven lo unico que sentia era odio hacia la gente por excluirme, pero luego conoci amigos y mucha gente importante para mi-dice el rubio mirando al oji verde fijamente

-ok, yo igual odie primero, pero luego en mi viaje conoci mucha gente la cual me presto mucha ayuda, para llegar a este pueblo-dice Shinky

-bueno eso demuestra que ya no odias a tu familia-dice Naruto esperando la respuesta de Shinky

-si es verdad, no la odio, porque en mi viaje mucha gente me ayudo a mejorar mi calidad de vida-dice en joven viendo una estrella- la verdad solo usaba mi poder contra enemigos, y como tu me ibas a ayudar desde ahora, necesitaba saber que piensas, ademas esa pesadilla salio de tu mente y ademas me incluyo como un juguete- decia indignado

-la cosa es que nunca sueño esas cosas-dijo Naruto para defenderse

-puede que sea verdad pero puede ser premonitoria, sabes es muy posible-dice Shinky mirando al rubio que esta con expresion de miedo al escuchar eso

-espero que no lo sea-dice Naruto

-bueno, mejor durmamos, yo en el piso, asi que no te preocupes, ademas me gusta dormir asi-mientras que saca de las cosas de Naruto cobijas y ocupa un cojin para la cabeza

-bueno- dice Naruto que se acuesta en su cama- buenas noches Shinky-dice Naruto

-buenas noches Naruto-dice cuando ambos se comienzan a dormir

Continuara...

en el siguiente episodio: Entrenamiento, batalla de los clanes

en el siguiente se sabra a que clanes afecto el clan Mitsurugi, ¿quienes seran?

y ademas comienza Shinky a involucrarse en la vida de Naruto

Bueno aqui dejo el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste, aunque lo que mas quiero son reviews con todos sus comentrarios, no sean asi bueno se despide

Shinky-Mitsurugi


	5. Entrenamiento, Batalla de los clanes

Bueno aqui pongo el cuarto episodio de mi fic, puxa lo unico que espero son reviews pongan, y si no, no importa porque lo que me gusta es escribir y nadie me lo impedira, solo pido reviews pera saber que piensan

Bueno basta de blabla aqui pongo el cuarto episodio

Capitulo 4: Entrenamiento, batalla de los clanes

Era una mañana esplendorosa en la ciudad de Konoha, donde el moviento de la gente comenzaba muy temprano. En un departamento no muy lejano del centro de la ciudad, Naruto y Shinky dormian a pata suelta, cuando la luz comenzo a molestar a Naruto cuando a el se le ocurre moverse, sin darse cuenta se cae de la cama y cae justo encima de su joven invitado

-Naruto-al decirlo y no oir respuesta-olle Naruto muevete por un demonio-al empujarlo Naruto cae al piso golpeandose la cabeza con uno de los tazones de ramen

-ay, Shinky ¿que hora es?-dice el rubio sobandose la cabeza

-yo veo, con mis fomes ojos de alcon-dice Shinky mirando al reloj que estaba al lado de el-son las 11:30-dice bostezando

-¿QUE?, SAKURA-CHAN Y KAKASHI-SENSEI ME ESPERABAN HACE COMO DOS HORAS-dice Naruto con una expresion de terror en su cara

-a, no te preocupes, no creo que salgas volando a golpes por llegar tarde-dice el peli negro calmandolo

-si ojala tengas razon-dice el rubio con una gota en la cabeza

Mientras en los bosque de la ciudad, la joven Haruno esperaba sola a su compañero y a su sensei, que todavia ninguno de los llegaba, cuando

PUUUMM

-hola-dice kakashi-sensei

-hola, kakashi-sensei-dice Sakura mirando hacia la aldea

-¿ocurre algo Sakura?, siempre que llego tu y Naruto me gritan por llegar tarde, ¿no es que estas preocupada por Naruto o me equivoco?-dice en sensei comenzando a ver si encontraba al rubio, pero nada

-la verdad no se, desde la pelea de Naruto con ese chico quede perturbada con la desicion de Naruto-dice Sakura cuando dos sombras se acercan

-hola, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, les quiero presentar a mi nuevo amigo Shinky-dice el rubio dejando a ver al joven que saludaba de manera alegre

-hola, Shinky, tu debes ser el joven que vino de la aldea fuera del territorio-dice el sensei dandole la mano

-si, exactamente ese soy yo, y de verdad queria conocer estos lugares-dice Shinky dandole la mano

-Bueno, yo venia a avisar, que voy a entrenar con Shinky desde ahora para ver como nos llevamos los dos-dice Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro

-pero, Naruto yo quiero hablar contigo-dice Sakura deteniendo que el rubio no se diera la vuelta

-he, esto Sakura-chan, hablaremos mas tarde de verdad tengo que entrenar con Shinky porque el tiene un tiempo limitado en esta aldea, por eso debo aprobechar para saber toda clase de tecnicas que tenga-dice Naruto que se suelta con suavidad de la mano de Sakura-compadre nos vamos-

-ok, nos vemos Sakura-san, Kakashi-sensei-dice el chico que los mira con sus ojos verdes

Al salir los deja a los dos plantados como si nada le importara que ese entrenamiento que hiba a tener con Shinky

-bueno, como Naruto va a estar ocupado, yo creo que no haremos nada por un tiempo-dice Kakashi antes de desaparecer

Sakura al quedarse sola, esperando como 2 horas, sola desicio que tenia que irse y dejar a Naruto entrenar con un desonocido. Justo cuando dio un paso, comenzaron a salirle idea del porque ese joven estaba ahi.Para no preocuparse, tomo la desicion de seguirlos a entrenar para ver que hacen. Haci fue como Naruto y Shinky caminaba tranquilamente al sector de entrenamiento 3 para comenzar el entrenamiento, siendo seguidos por Sakura

-bueno este es el lugar de entrenamiento-dice el rubio que se ponia las manos en la cabeza

-bueno, quiero saber como esta tu taijutsu en este momento-dice Shinky mirando el cielo-eso te servira par mejorar la velocidad de formar sellos

-ok, te mostrare que tengo un buen taijutsu-dice Naruto que comienza a correr al poste de madera para golpearlo con todas sus fuerza, primero golpea con el pie, se estira para golpear con su puño en sectores del tronco el cual comienza a romperse. Hasta que el rubio salta-ves te dige que tengo un buen taijutsu

-si, es bueno, pero le falta mucho para poder darme pelea-dice el oji verde mirando el cielo

-¿a que te refieres?-dice Naruto extrañado

-tiene que ser duro, pero a la vez ligero, lo que ocurre es falta de coordinacion-dice Shinky con una sonrisa

-osea, tengo que mejorar hasta llegar a ser duro, y a la vez rapido-dice el rubio entendiendo lo que le querian decir

-si, te mostrare como debe ser un taijutsu con ese tipo de potencia-dice

En ese momento Sakura miraba expectante, primero Shinky se aleja a un punto no mas de 3 metros, comienza a correr hacia el tronco cuando, desaparecio de un movimiento, al segundo aparece al lado del tronco, el cual le pega una patada, se aleja para tomar aire y continua con la demostracion de golpes demasiados rapidos para ver a simple vista. Cuando llevaba unos 2 minutos, le manda un golpe con el pie el cual deja el tronco a medio romper.

"que velocidad, y que fuerza, de verdad, Naruto no tenia oportunidad"piensa Sakura cuando Shinky terminaba con su demostracion

-vez, haci tiene que ser un buen taijutsu, si quieres ser mejor que los otros Hokages de esta aldea-dice el joven que se tendia al en el pasto para descanzar

-creo que tienes razon, debo mejorar, si quiero cumplir mis sueños-dice Naruto mirando al piso

-bien asi me gusta, vamos entrena un poco como te mostre, solo la practica hace al maestro-dice Shinky con una sonrisa

Asi el rubio comienza a golpear el otro tronco, para demostrarle al ojiverde que igual tiene un buen taijutsu. Al pasar una 2 horas, Shinky con los ojos entornado en el cielo, pensando, se le ocurre saber mas sobre Naruto

-Naruto, dime ¿a ti te gusta alguna chica?-al hacer la pregunta el ojiazul se paro en seco, mientras en otro lado Sakura escuchaba con mas ganas, no sabia porque pero queria saber a quien le gustaba al rubio

-he, la verdad nose, con todo esto no he pensado si me gusta alguna chica-dice Naruto con un semblante inexpresivo

-oye, tu sabes-dice Shinky apuntandose a los ojos-a mi no puedes mentir

-bueno, la verdad antes me gustaba Sakura-chan. Pero eso fue antes, ahora nose-dice el rubio

-bueno, por esta vez te la creere-dice el ojiverde-vamos a comer, tengo un hambre de mil demonios

-bueno vamos a comer ramen-dice Naruto que comienza a caminar hacia la ciudad

Ellos dos, se comienzan a ir hacia la ciudad. Mientras en un arbol cercano,la pelirosa miraba el suelo inexpresiba, no sabia lo que le ocurrio cuando escucho que Naruto ya no la queria como antes, "¿me estare enamorando de Naruto ahora?" pensaba mientras los veia irse.

En otro lugar cerca del puesto de ramen el grupo 8 caminaba y conversaba animadamente, luego de terminar una mision

-y... si vamos a co...comer ramen-dice Hinata mirando el piso

-buena idea Hinata-dice un entusiasmado Kiba. Justo en ese momento llegan dos personas

-hola, Hinata, Kiba, Shino-dice el hipertinetico Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro

-hola Naruto-dice Kiba, que comienza a mirar de reojo al joven que esta al lado del rubio-y tu ¿quien eres?

-yo-dice Shinky en mismo momento donde todos lo miran-soy Mitsurugi Shinky

-tu e...eres la per...persona que le ga...gano a Naruto-kun-dice timidamente la ojiblanca

-el mismo, pero no fue por ser malo, ni nada por el estilo. Solo para probar sus habilidades-dice a carcajadas el ojiverde

-es verdad-al decir Naruto eso, Kiba y Shino (que no vieron la pelea)quedaron desconcertados al escuchar eso

-si y ustedes ¿a donde van?-dice Shinky mirandolos seriamente

-va...vamos a co...comer ramen-dice Hinata

-que bien-dice el rubio abrazando a la ojiblanca-nosotros tambien vamos. y si vamos todos

-claro Naruto-dice Kiba que toma a Hinata para que no se sonroje mas por estar cerca del ojiazul

Ellos al llegar, como obvio, Naruto pide 9 ramen, 1 para cada uno exepto el mismo que se queda con los demas. A comenzar a comer, empieza una conversacion animada entre Naruto y Kiba.

-he, Hinata, Kiba les puedo pedir algo-dice el rubio fuerte para que le tomen mas atencion

-que ocu...ocurre Naruto-kun-dice hinata roja

-quiero que Shinky les diga, te parece- dice Naruto mirando al ojiverde

-ok, lo unico que les pido, es que no hablen sobre mi con sus familiares-dice Shinky

-he, y porque no-dice kiba exaltado

-por algunas razones. Pero si quieren que ocurran cosas mas interesantes en la aldea. Diganles que estubieron conmigo y con Naruto-dice el pelinegro

-nose porque pero ahi veremos-dice Kiba-bueno me tengo que ir ya esta oscureciendo

-si es verdad. Hinata ¿te acompaño a tu casa?- dice ojiazul sonriente

-he... esto, esta bi...bien Naruto-kun-dice la ojiblanca muy roja

-bueno yo voy a dar una vuelta por la aldea-dice Shinky que es el primero en levantarse-ha, me olviaba. Naruto te toca pagar

El rubio con mucha pena paga sus platos y el plato de Shinky, haci todos comienzan a despedirse. Exepto Naruto y Hinata que caminaban muy callados, en la mente de Hinata era una discucion si hablarle a Naruto o quedarse callada. Y en la del rubio era solo su sueño y porque Hinata lloraba de esa manera

-he Naruto-kun-dice Hinata timidamente

-he, ¿que ocurre Hinata?-dice el rubio saliendo de sus pensamientos

-a que se re...referia Shinky-kun con eso-dice la ojiblanca

-a, bueno, como te lo explico. Mira si le cuentas a tus padres sobre el lo sabras- dice el rubio para no demostrar lo que en verdad no sabia

-he, esta bien- dice Hinata-ya Naruto-kun, gracias por acompañarme

-si esta bien Hinata-al decir eso le da un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos mañana

Naruto al irse deja a Hinata con algo que nunca habia sentido, el calor de ese beso. Bueno, en la casa de Kiba que habia llegado comienza una conversacion con su madre Tsume y Hana

-dime ¿como te fue en la mision?-dice Tsume

-si normal-dice Kiba todavia pensando en lo que le dijo Shinky

-¿ocurre algo hermano?-dice Hana

-bueno si-dice tranquilizandose-¿tenemos algun problema con el clan Mitsurugi?

-HE, ¿DE DONDE CONOCES A ESE CLAN?-dice su madre con odio en sus ojos

-¿a que te refieres mama?-dice Kiba intentando tranquilizar a su madre-¿hermana ocurre algo?-dice mirandola fijamente

-responde a lo que dijo mama, ¡AHORA!-dice su hermana molesta

-bueno, la verdad hay uno aqui en Konoha-dice Kiba

-¡QUE!-dicen las dos mirando con odio a Kiba-¡DINOS QUIEN ES¡

-he, ¿porque tanto odio por los Mitsurugi?-dice Kiba

-esto es asunto familiar, asi que debes saber lo que ocurrio con esa condenada familia-dice Tsume

-ok, ya cuentame-dice Kiba emocionado

en esa casa comienza la conversacion de lo que le causo el clan Mitsurugi. Mientras tanto en la casa del clan Hyuga, su heredera llegaba a la casa, timidamente cuando

-Hinata-sama, ¿porque llega tan tarde?-dice Neji que la esperaba

-he, no te preocupes-dice Hinata mirando al piso

-bueno eso no importa en este momento, Hiashi-sama te esta esperando en el comedor-dice el ojiblanco

-a bueno voy inmediatamente. "que querra mi padre"-dice Hinata

Hinata se despide de su primo y comienza a caminar para ir al comedor donde se encuentra su padre preguntandose que necesita, al llegar su padre estaba serio mirendola fijamente

-Hinata te quiero preguntar una cosa-dice Hiashi

-s...si ¿que?-dice Hinata timidamente

-¿conoces a algun persona con el apellido Mitsurugi?-dice el padre de Hinata

-la ve...verdad s...si-dice Hinata.

En eso ocurre algo inesperado e insolito, Hiashi se levanta y comienza a caminar alrededor de Hinata, como si la inspeccionara, pero sin mirarla. Luego la mira a los ojos

-¡NO QUIERO QUE TE ACERQUES A EL DE NUEVO, NI A NADIE QUE SE INVOLUCRE CON EL!- dice el papa tan molesto que hace saltar a pobre Hinata

-¿pe...pero porque?-dice Hinata que esta apunto de llorar

-no te lo explicare, pero mañana si lo veo. ¡LO MATO!-dijo Hiashi antes de irse

Eso, dejo perpleja a Hinata, creia en las palabras de Naruto y Shinky, pero nunca se imagino que iban a matar al nuevo amigo del rubio. Sin saber que hacer se va a su cuarto a pensar detenidamente en eso. Mientras en el departamento de Naruto, lugo de comer, cambiarse y pelearse por quien se quedaba con el ultimo ramen.

-bueno, bueno. Quedate con el ultimo ramen, porque me dio lata-dice Shinky preparando su cama para dormir

-¡BIEN RAMEN!-Dice Naruto muy contento comiendo. Al terminar se acuesta en su cama-y dimea que te refieres a eso que les dijiste a Hinata y a Kiba

-de verdad quieres saber-dice el ojiverde muy contento

-si-dice el rubio muy emocionado

-a bueno-dice Shinky acercandose a Naruto-lo sabras mañana-al oir eso Naruto se cae al estilo anime

-a diablos, es la segunda vez que caigo con eso, pero ojala que sepa-dice Naruto acomodandose para dormir

-lo sabras si Hinata y Kiba hblan de mi con sus familias-dice con una sonrisa-buenas noches

-ok, ok buenas noches-dice Naruto que se comienza a dormir rapidamente

Al otro dia partio poco agitado, cuando Naruto se despertaba, encontro a Shinky levantado con un ramen. Al terminar de comer fueron a entrenar, pero a la hora de almorzar

-tengo un hambre...ay-dice Naruto justo cuando la madre de Kiba y algunos del clan Hyuga chocaban con el rubio con odio, pero no era para el , sino para Shinky que cuando todos lo atacaron el desaparecio al instante-pero que diablos

Todo se torno comfuso para el ojiazul que no sabia porque atacaban a Shinky cuando los demas del clan Hyuga y el lider llegaban, al instante despues llego Kiba y su hermana con odio en sus ojos

-asi que le contaron-dice Shinky-pero no me arrepiento de lo que hizo mi clan

En eso los del clan Hyuga y la familia Inuzuka atacaban ferozmente al joven, pero el problema era que esquivaba todos los ataques con mucha facilidad

-Shinky ¡DIME EN ESTE INSTANTE QUE OCURRIO CON ESOS CLANES!-dice Naruto con tanta furia que el grupo que atacaba al joven se detubo para oir lo que decia

-bueno Naruto-kun llego el momento de que sepas mientras vez porque me fui de mi aldea-dice Shinky con calma mirando a los demas

Continuara...

Proximo capitulo: mas secretos, tenemos algo en comun

En especial siento la demora de este episodio, pero el proximo talvez se demore menos que este

Bueno aqui termina este capitulo, he decidido dejarla en dos parte para que comprendan y tenga tiempo de terminar de organizar mis ideas

graxias por sus reviews que dejen para este capitulo

se despide Shinky Mitsurugy


	6. Mas secretos,tnemos algo en comun

Solo digo que termine las clases, y eso para mi significa que me voy a poner a escribir como loco XD

Bueno graxias a los que siguen mi fic, espero que dejen reviews. Solo escribo para demostrarme que puedo escribir muy bonito XD

bueno comencemos de una vez

Capitulo 5: Mas secretos, tenemos algo en comun

En el capitulo anterior:

-tengo un hambre...ay-dice Naruto justo cuando la madre de Kiba y algunos del clan Hyuga chocaban con el rubio con odio, pero no era para el, sino para Shinky que cuando todos lo atacaron el desaparecio al instante-pero que diablos

Todo se torno comfuso para el ojiazul que no sabia porque atacaban a Shinky cuando los demas del clan Hyuga y el lider llegaban, al instante despues llego Kiba y su hermana con odio en sus ojos

-asi que le contaron-dice Shinky-pero no me arrepiento de lo que hizo mi clan

En eso los del clan Hyuga y la familia Inuzuka atacaban ferozmente al joven, pero el problema era que esquivaba todos los ataques con mucha facilidad

-Shinky ¡DIME EN ESTE INSTANTE QUE OCURRIO CON ESOS CLANES!-dice Naruto con tanta furia que el grupo que atacaba al joven se detubo para oir lo que decia

-bueno Naruto-kun llego el momento de que sepas mientras vez porque me fui de mi aldea-dice Shinky con calma mirando a los demas

-señores de los dos clanes que afecto mi propio clan, les pido que porfavor esperen un momento, para contarle a mi amigo, la verdad de esta pelea-dice Shinky mirando al piso-eso comienza mucho antes que la ultima generacion naciera cuando...

_A los comienzos de Konoha, se ven dos mansiones muy grandes una de la otra-_al principio la familia Hyuga y la Familia Mitsurugi vivian en completa armonia una de la otra, el pais del fuego recien comenzaba a crearse cuando el primer rencor ocurrio

_En eso en las afueras se ven los dos clanes mirandose fijamente_

_-Lider del clan Hyuga, le queremos pedir una peticion-dice el lider del clan Mitsurugi_

_-ya, y ¿cual seria?-dice el lider del clan Hyuga_

_-bueno, la verdad necesitamos a algunos de su clan para hacer una mision de rango S-dice el lider con los ojos verdes semicerrados_

_-bueno, la verdad no tenemos un grupo que este dispuesto a ir a esa mision-dice el lider del clan Hyuga_

_-yo le propongo una idea-dice el lider _

_-¿cual?-dice el lider del clan Hyuga_

_-que al primer hijo ese fuera el proximo lider, no el mas fuerte como esas cosas, simplemente porque el se lo merece mas-termino el lider del clan Mitsurugi_

_-bueno la verdad esa idea suena muy buena asi que la tomaremos-dice el lider del clan Hyuga_

-ese fue el primer error que llevo el odio de los Hyuga hacia mi familia-dice Shinky mirando a Neji-especialmente de los de la rama secundaria

-!ESO ES VERDAD POR ESO DEBES SUFRIR TODO LO QUE PRODUJO TU CLAN¡-dice Hiashi

-la verdad no se porque mantienen ese estilo de mantener un lider, mi clan lo mantuvo hasta que yo deje que ellos eligieran a su lider-dice Shinky mirando fijamente al lider del clan Hyuga

En ese momento de silencio solo se veia la mirada de pena y un brote de rabia en Hinata, su pregunta era porque Shinky hablaba tan calmadamente de un tema tan grave como el que hizo su clan, cuando...

Un remolina gigante se acercaba a Shinky se acercaba muy rapidamente-!MUERE MALDITO¡-esa voz de Kiba con un odio diferente

Justo en eso el remolino se desvia como si nada delante de los ojos de todos-Kiba debes calmarte, todavia no sabes la razon por la cual me atacas o no-dice el ojiverde calmado

-!MENTIRA MI MADRE YA ME CONTO EL PROBLEMA CON TU FAMILIA, Y ME LA A PAGAR POR TODO EL ODIO QUE LE CAUSO A MIS ANTECESORES¡-grita Kiba

-la verdad, yo creo que Naruto esta muy entusiasmado con esta historia, la verdad ese clan se formo por las bestias y como yo lo veo las bestias pelean, si es necesario unas contra otras-dice Shinky- pero como veo que los que no saben de esto tienen la mirada de ignorancia, les contare. Todo comenzo cuando el clan Inazuka estaba formandose, todo en calma y paz cuando...

_En este se ve a una joven del clan Inazuka y a un joven del clan Mitsurugi caminando hacia la casa de la joven_

_-y dime ¿te ocurre algo?-dice el joven del clan Mitsurugi_

_-buenno si llevamos tiempo como amigos, y muy buenos. Pero no puedo seguir mintiendo a mis sentimientos-dice la joven_

_-¿a que te refieres Mitsume?-dice el joven_

_-la verdad Kino tu me gustas y quiero que nos casemos- dice la joven Mitsume_

_-_Con eso mi abuelo no supo que decir, el problema no era ese en su verdadera razon, la verdadera era que dirian los clanes...

_En la casa del clan Inazuka, ese mismo dia_

_-papa te quiero pedir una cosa-dice la joven Mitsume_

_-que ocurre hija-dice el lider del clan inazuka con su perro al lado_

_-bueno la verdad es que yo amo a Kino-dice rapidamente su hija _

_-¿QUE?-dice el lider_

_-yo amo a Kino y me quiero casar con el-dice Mitsume mas furte_

_-¡NO LO PROHIBO Y NUNCAS TE PONGAS CON ESE CLAN!- dice el lider del clan inazuka_

_-pero padre...-dice ella cuando le llega un fuerte manotazo_

_-He dicho y punto-dice el padre_

_Mientras en ese mismo instante Kino comentaba calmadamente con su padre el amor que tenia hacia Mitsume_

_-la verdad la amo tanto que haria cualquier cosa por ella-dice Kino a su padre_

_-hijo la decision no viene solo de mi, si no que depende tambien la decision del lider del clan Inazuka-dice el padre de Kino_

_-si me dice que no, se las vera conmigo-dice Kino_

...Al otro dia mi abuelo y Mitsume se juntaron para saber las deciciones de cada familia, el terror invadio a mi abuelo cuando le dijo su amada que no podian quedarse juntos-dice Shinky mirando a Kiba-luego vino el rencor de mi abuelo...

_En la afueras de la casa del clan Inazuka un joven con los ojos negros completos esperaba sentir algun movimiento en el lugar_

_-Bueno ahora el estupido lider me las pagara. TRANFORMACION-dice Kino cuando se transforma en un perro_

_el perro caminaba calmadamente por todos los pasillos hasta que llego al cuarto del lider-_ai fue cuando mi abuelo libero su furia, ataco y mato a aquel lider y la sangre la escurrio en el perro que siempre lo acompañaba. Al otro dia el clan sufrio y peleo por razones obvias...

_En las afuera de la casa del clan Inazuka se librad¿ba una feroz pelea entre los perros y los humanos_

_-que no-dice un humano_

_-que si-dice el perro_

_-que fue alguno de ustedes-dice otro joven con odio en sus ojos_

_-la verdad el lider no daba mucha importancia a lo que nosotros haciamos-dice un perro_

_-retractate-dice un joven_

_-no-dice el perro_

...¡Y ASI TU CLAN DESTRUYO A POBRE CLAN INAZUKA Y YO NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE!-dice la mama de Kiba enojada

-la verdad los comprendo, porque en parte tambientengo un poco de culpa. Solo por haber sido heredero del clan Mitsurugi-Dice Shinky cambiando su semblante a serio-se que no es suficiente, pero dejo mi cuerpo a su merced para hagan con el lo que les plasca. Si con eso recibo el perdon de ustedes-

Los dos clanes quedaron sin palabras con lo que digo el joven. Naruto en su interior se sentia tocado por las dos historias, enrealidad no fue su culpa, pero va a pagar las consecuencia.Hinata, el pequeño brote de odio desaparecio de inmediato al ver lo que Shinky va a hacer para recuperar un poco de honor a su familia.

-la verdad no estoy dispuesto a pelear con una persona que no se defendera-dice la mama y la hermana de Kiba-con ese acto de valentia por mi clan tu cuenta esta saldada

-gracias, pe..-Shinky no pudo terminar, por un enorme y fuerte golpe dado por Hiashi la cual hace que el ojiverde caiga al piso

-ahi esta saldada por mi clan, pero no te metas conlos Hyuga, si no te arrepentiras-dice Hiashi antes de irse con el clan

-bueno pudo ser peor-dice Shinky que se paraba con un poco de dolor

-bueno y eso era no Shinky-dice Naruto mirandolo fijamente

-si y espero no volver a sufrir haci en mi vida-dice el pelinegro justo cuando desaparece

-bueno me voy, chao Hinata, Kiba-dice Naruto que comienza a caminar hacia su casa

En Kiba la extrañeza iba y venia por la actitud de Shinky, pero en su mente sale la idea que esto se volvera a repetir

En Hinata solo era pena or lo que ha sufrido Shinky, luego en su mente viene si Naruto a sufrido mucho, lo unico que ella espera es que su dolor no sea insignificante al lado de ellos.

...Continuara

Proximo capitulo: Comienza la mision de rescate

Bueno la verdad ahora me pondre de lleno a escribir y lamento a todos los que mandaron reviews con tal de que me apurara. Solo a algunos les digo paciencia ya pondre las partes que esperan.

SE despide Shinky-Mitsurugi


End file.
